Obsession Never Dies
by Callisto1791
Summary: After discovering Logan’s betrayal, Heaven decides that she should have followed her heart in the first place and stayed with Troy, despite their relation. But will she be able to pay the price necessary to correct the situation? 'manipulative Tony'.
1. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Full Summary: After discovering Logan's betrayal, Heaven decides that she should have followed her heart in the first place and stayed with Troy despite their relation. However, she is unable to find him and tell him of her change of heart. Will she do anything to contact him again, even if it means being manipulated by Tony once more?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_It's Logan who made me pregnat, that's what. I'm the one havin' yer husband's baby, not you."_

Fanny's words continued to echo through my mind long after I had hung up on her. Betrayed once again by someone I had trusted. As silent tears coursed down my face I clung to the fact that maybe Fanny was making it all up. Holding on that thought I dialed Logan's number to his office.

"Hello." I heard Logan say quickly.

"Hello, Logan."

"Oh Heaven, how are you?" Logan answered lovingly. I took a deep breath.

"Logan...Fanny called."

The silence that followed made my heart clench in anticipation.

"She's pregnant." I continued breathlessly.

"Oh?" Logan replied.

"Yes...and she said it's yours." I held my breath, hoping that at any second Logan would deny everything and call the very thought preposterous.

However, only silence reigned again. And in that moment I knew that even if this baby wasn't Logan's, he had still slept with Fanny.

That was all the answer I needed, he had still betrayed me.

"Well... Logan, I suggest you come back to Farthy so we can discuss...what we do next." I replied lamely.

"Heaven...I'm sorry-"

"Good bye, Logan."

For the second time that day I hung up the phone. The second time hurt much more than the first I realized belatedly.

My heart felt empty. As I thought of Logan's infidelity, I couldn't help but remember that I myself was guilty of the same thing.

Of course it wasn't exactly the same. I actually love Troy, whereas Logan just lusted after Fanny. But still the fact remains that both of us had betrayed our marriage vows no more than a year after we were married.

Was our marriage as strong as I thought it was? Apparently not.

As I sat there on my bed, getting over the initial shock of the situation, I realized a cool numbness was settling over me. It drove away the sharp feeling of abandonment that threatened to overtake me and for that I was thankful.

I welcomed the feeling. After all, why should I despair over this? I had stopped truly loving Logan the moment I knew that Troy was still alive.

Why mourn the loss of something that you had lost already. I had fallen out of love with Logan long before. I had only covered it up with my old childhood feelings of affection I've always had for Logan. But now even that was gone.

With determined steps I left the suit of rooms I shared with Logan and my tears behind. I headed for the parlor where I knew, Linda, our head maid, usually cleaned during this time of day.

"Linda?"

"Yes, Mrs. Stonewall?" Linda said as she looked up from her dusting.

"I would like all of my things to be moved to my old room and all of Mr. Stonewall's things to be moved to a guest room. I have no preference which one it is, whichever is most convenient for you is fine."

"Yes, Mrs. Stonewall." Linda replied, turning to carry out my instructions.

"Oh and Linda?"

She turned back around.

"Just call me Heaven from now on." I didn't want to be referred to as a Stonewall anymore and I never was a Casteel. I was only Heaven, it was enough for me I suppose.

Linda nodded and left the parlor, leaving me to wait for Logan's return.

It took most of the day before Logan arrived. Dinner had just finished. Luckily Tony had just went up to bed so I didn't have to explain Logan's unexpected appearance.

I was sitting in the parlor once again, sipping an after dinner drink when Logan came in. His disheveled appearance and dull eyes showed how much he was dreading this meeting. He came over and sat down beside me. After setting my drink aside, he took both of my hands into his.

"Heaven, I love you. I'm sorry for-"

"So it's true, the baby is yours?"

"I don't know that, you know how Fanny is...but I did sleep with her and for that I am eternally sorry."

I nodded but backed up as he started to embrace me.

He looked away.

"I'm so sorry Heaven. Whatever you want to do about this situation, I'll go along with it. Just tell me what you want me to do, anything. Just don't tell me that I've lost you." He looked up with pleading in his eyes.

I remembered those eyes so well from my days as a girl. I wanted to forgive him but I couldn't, not after what he did. This marriage was nothing more that a farce, I should never have married him while I was in love with Troy.

I looked him straight in the face.

"Logan...I don't think I can go on this way. This marriage should never have happened. I have never loved you as a wife should love her husband. And after what happened today, I can't trust you anymore."

"Oh Heaven, honey. You can trust me I swear it. Please forgive me!"

"In time...I can learn to forgive you Logan. But that doesn't change the fact that this marriage was never right. I want a divorce."

He looked up at me, like he wasn't sure he had heard me right.

"A divorce?! You can't mean that, Heaven. Look, I'm sorry about cheating on you. But it's not like you are totally innocent either. Remember Cal? And what about that guy...Troy or whatever-"

"Don't You Dare Compare what happened to me with Cal or the love I had with Troy to your immature romp in the grass you probably had with Fanny!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not, Heaven. It's just...A Divorce? Why, when we can get through this together!"

"You know what, I think we could have but I just don't want to do anything with You any longer! You're things have been moved to a guest room on the second floor. I suggest you sleep there and leave tomorrow, you're no longer welcome here!"

With that I stood and walked to my old bedroom, leaving Logan staring after me, speechless.

But I didn't care anymore. I had been betrayed by people one time too many times and was no longer going to just go on like nothing had ever happened.

I was telling the truth when I said that I could forgive Logan one day. I could, but I would also forget him as well, and never deign to be hurt by him or anyone else again.

As I walked up to my rooms I didn't notice a pair of calculating eyes, glinting in the shadows, that had seen everything that had unfolded between Logan and I.

If I had, perhaps I would not be in the situation I am in now. Perhaps I would have remembered that I was still only a pawn in the life of one powerful man, my father, Tony Tatterton.

But I didn't remember, and for that...I can never forgive myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Are you interested? If so please leave a review. Thanks for reading.


	2. The ultimatum

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I surprisingly fell asleep quiet easily. My old room was comforting, in a way. The next morning after dressing and preparing myself for the day, I went down to find Tony.

He was sitting down at the breakfast table in his impeccable suit, as usual.

Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself for what I knew would be an uncomfortable conversation.

"Tony?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, Heaven. Good morning, come sit," he beckoned over to the seat on his left.

"Now what's the problem?"

"Tony, I need to request the services of your lawyer."

"Oh? What reason do you have to do that?"

"I need to have some divorce papers written up," I replied simply, preparing myself for an outburst..

"You're getting a divorce? Well may I ask why. I don't want Logan to contest it and make things harder for you."

I almost couldn't hide my surprise. For the last couple of months Tony had been backing up Logan all the way, and now...he nonchalantly spoke of his leaving.

"Well, the main reason I suppose is because he was unfaithful to me. But I see now that we were incompatible before, that was only the action that made me realize it."

Tony nodded at my response.

"I see, well I'll contact my lawyer. You and Logan should probably go see him later today."

I nodded as Logan came walking down the stairs, looking very tired.

When he saw me he came rushing towards me.

"Oh Heaven, please tell me you feel differently now?" He pleaded.

"No, Logan, I do not. This marriage was a mistake in the first place."

Logan looked just as surprised as he did the night before. This time he turned to Tony.

"Please tell her Tony, ending the marriage isn't an option. We can make it work."

"Don't go to Tony to help you out now, Longan," I glared at him and continued.

"He can't solve all your problems, even if you think he can."

"Heaven is right Logan. This is between you and her. If she feels like she can't continue the marriage after your infidelity then that is her choice."

Logan looked angrily back and forth between Tony and I.

"I can't believe this! I made one mistake! I apologized and am willing to do anything to make it up. Why won't you forgive me?" Logan asked exasperatedly.

"Logan I have been lied to and manipulated much of my life. I won't take it from you or anyone else anymore. Add to that the fact that I discovered that I never really 'loved' you in the first place and you'll see why I feel that it is best that this marriage ends."

"Heaven-"

"And don't start trying to make me feel guilty. You discarded me just as easily after you found out what happened between Cal and me. And we weren't even married at the time And That wasn't my fault either. So before you go and try to make me regret my decision, remember you did the same thing to me not so long ago."

Logan nodded numbly.

"We're going to see Tony's lawyer later today, I suggest you pack before then because after that you won't be welcome back into this house."

Logan nodded before retreating back to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily the divorce did not go as badly as Tony had originally feared. Logan did not try to seize any of Heaven's inheritance. That did not mean that he didn't get anything out of it though. Heaven had signed over ownership of their home in Winnerow and had even given him the deed to her old childhood home in the mountains.

Heaven doubted she would ever return to that town ever again. Fanny's face was enough to keep her away.

Their wedding presents and other items that the couple had picked up during their short time together were all taken by Logan. Heaven neither or wanted or needed such things, the memories were too bothersome.

A couple of months later, the divorce proceedings were finalized and Heaven retreated into a comfortable routine at Farthy. She awoke to eat with Tony and spent the rest of the day walking over the extensive grounds, remembering her short time with Troy.

She waited for a letter from Troy to Tony, hoping for a clue about where he was. Tony did not know that Heaven was even aware of Troy's existence and Heaven was cautious to let Tony ever know.

So instead, Heaven worked in more subtle manners. She looked through Tony's office and even went through Tony's bedroom once. But nothing gave any clue. If it wasn't for the fact that Heaven Knew for a fact that Troy wrote to Tony, she would never had suspected they had any contact at all.

The situation was become increasingly frustrating day by day. Until, a couple of weeks after the divorce was finalized, Heaven discovered that she was pregnant.

Of course Tony was ecstatic. During Heaven's stay he had become increasingly jovial. The good news for the addition to his family made him even more so.

However, Heaven was a bit scared with the news. She knew that the baby was Troy's and that made it even more important that she find Troy as soon as possible.

But she still hadn't discovered where he was. The only person that knew was Tony and she hated asking anything of Tony. Especially since she wasn't even supposed to know that Troy was alive.

Steeling herself, Heaven decided that she would have to risk Tony's anger for a moment in order to get the information she needed.

They had just had dinner and Heaven felt that now was just a good a time as any.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tony?" Heaven asked as she sat opposite of him. Tony looked up from his book, he was still dressed in his usual suit and was sitting casually in his favorite chair.

"Yes, Heaven, what's on your mind?" He asked pleasantly.

"Well..." Heaven stumbled and then decided to just get on with it.

"I am aware that Troy is alive." She waited to let the information sink in.

Tony just looked stunned. And then he started to look contemplative.

"That was why you divorced Logan so easily, wasn't it? You knew Troy was alive."

"Yes, I had decided that I was meant to be Troy no matter what. Discovering Logan's infidelity only gave me concrete proof. I've been trying to find out where he is for these last couple of months, I need to contact Troy, Tony."

"And you need me to give you his new address?"

"Yes, I know you don't really approve of our relationship but...I'm the only one for Troy. It was meant to be. Troy deserves to be here to see his child being born."

"That's his child?" Tony asked, once again surprised.

"Yes, and so far they are healthy and fine. Just give me his address and we would be so happy together, please Tony," Heaven pleaded.

Suddenly Tony's eyes grew dark.

"If Troy came back, you would leave me, wouldn't you?"

Tony accused. He finally had Heaven to himself, damned if he was going to loose her again. What made it worse was that Troy couldn't be controlled, if he lost her to Troy then he wouldn't be able to keep her with him.

Heaven sensed Tony's anger and quickly tried to calm him.

"No, Tony. We wouldn't leave you. I just want to become a whole family. We can forget the past and move on."

Tony stood and started pacing. He didn't feel in control and he needed that. Before, he could control Heaven through Logan. Since the divorce, he was able to control Heaven only because she had no place else left to go. But now with Troy in the picture, there would be no way to guarantee they would stay in his life.

For all he knew, they could go off and forget about him to live their life. He couldn't allow that to happen. Suddenly he happened upon an idea.

"O.k. Heaven, I will give you Troy's address and do everything in my power to make sure that the two of you are reunited."

A large smile broke out on Heaven's face as she stood up to embrace Tony. She stiffened though as his arms snaked around her in a vise-like grip to keep her from backing up. He bent down and spoke into her ear.

"I will do all that and more if...you give me custody of your child."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? All reviews are appreciated and given a welcome party once they arrive in my email box.


	3. Decision and Doubt

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

A/N: I apologize profusely the gap between chapters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony bent down and spoke into her ear.

"I will do all that and more if...you give me custody of your child."

Heaven suddenly felt that familiar anger come to the surface as she forcefully shoved herself away from Tony.

"What?! This child is Mine! Why do you always have to manipulate me? I asked you to do something for me out of the goodness of your heart and this how you treat me?" Heaven shouted.

Tony only chuckled.

"No need to get so upset my dear. It's not like I would forbid you to see them. You and Troy would be free to live here with your child. The only thing is that I would have legal custody over them-"

Heaven suddenly slapped him.

"How Dare You! After what you did to my mother, and now...This?! I was wrong to have ever stayed here this long. I let the hope of seeing Troy again and my anger with Logan cloud my judgment."

Tony only stepped back to watch his daughter's outburst, a small smirk on his face.

"Where will you go, Heaven? I am the only family you have left. Logan doesn't want you anymore. That sad excuse you call your father never wanted you. And that boy you called your brother is dead. Need I go on, or have I made my point?" Tony asked scathingly.

Heaven felt her tears welling up, but refused to let them fall. She held her head up high.

"You think you can control everyone, don't you Tony? Well you can't. Troy will come back one day and we'll be united, without you. I'm leaving you Tony! I hate y-"

Tony suddenly reached out and put a hand over Heaven's mouth while simultaneously pushing her backwards so her back was forced up against the opposite wall.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence, my dear, you might regret it. And one day you will come back to me. I've given everything you have, Heaven...and I can take it away. Your funds, cars, clothing...everything."

Tony stepped back and released his hold upon Heaven.

"But go on, leave if you must, Heaven. Your angry blue eyes are already telling me that you will. You're so much like your mother in that respect, I suppose, so bent upon leaving me. But this time, my dear, you will come back. How long do you think you can last out there, without my support, without even Troy to comfort you anymore. And with a child, no less. You will return."

Tony sounded so confident, it made a chill run up Heaven's spine. But still her determination rose, enough to allow her to smile and reply,

"No, Tony, I will never return or see you as family ever again. Good bye."

Heaven was able to walk out of the room with her head held high. Thank the fates for small favors, she supposed. The moment she walked into her bedroom, she collapsed into a nearby chair.

Heaven didn't want to fool herself. Most of what Tony said was true. She had no else left. She had alienated all of her friends in Winnerow after she divorced Logan. All of her friends in Boston were only superficial, the wouldn't pay any attention to her if Tony stopped supporting her.

But that wasn't even the worst of her problems. Of course she had her own money, but over the years it had become invested in with Tony's accounts. She doubted she had soul control of any bank account. If she left, she knew it would be difficult to survive upon her small personal savings until she found a job.

Especially since she wanted to continue living in Boston, so that she would be near, should Troy come back.

All of these doubts whirled through her mind, but she kept coming back to the fact that she had been betrayed once again by Tony.

That feeling erased all other rational thought, Heaven had to leave. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself otherwise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Heaven resolutely left Farthy. All of her worldly possessions in two small suitcases. She didn't dare to take more lest Tony object.

On her way out Heaven was disturbed to notice that Tony's confident smile did not waver. He only said,

"My home is always welcome to you, my dear. I only hope you forget this foolishness soon enough and come back to where you belong."

Heaven ignored him and only continued walking out of the door towards her awaiting taxi. Her previous car sat in the garage, her keys left in the dish in the front room. Heaven tried not to feel a pang of regret and tried to focus on the fact that she would be free soon.

The taxi drove her to a small apartment building. It was located in downtown Boston in one of the poorer neighborhoods, but it was the best that Heaven could afford on her limited funds.

She could probably have gotten a good sized house back in Winnerow for the cost of the small apartment but she was afraid to leave the city. It was the only city that Heaven Knew that Troy sometimes came to.

Heaven made herself believe that Troy would return to Boston eventually and they would find each other on their own, without the interference of Tony. Heaven could only hope that that time came soon.

She drove by Farthy manor as often as she could on her breaks and during her lunch at the nearby elementary school. Looking for any sign of a familiar visitor, or telltale smoke signal coming from hidden cabin. Each time she was disappointed. It seemed as if Tony was purposefully showing No activity just to frustrate her.

As her disappointment grew, so did her child. The small life within her was often her only source of comfort.

However, despite her often despairing mood, Heaven's determination only increased. The months passed by and the successful birth of her baby girl only made her more confident in her abilities.

Tony had sent a plush stuffed animal, Heaven remembered clearly. A note, of course, was included.

_Dear Heaven,_

_Congratulations on the birth of your daughter. I hope you are doing well. As you know, my home is always open to you._

_Sincerely, _

_-Your loving father._

Heaven immediately through the letter away. She did, however, keep the toy. How could she not? Annie's eyes lit up at just seeing the thing. And as long as the child never knew who it was from, it could do no harm, Heaven reasoned.

The years went by and Heaven progressed in her own life. She was able to move into a relatively nicer apartment, but it was still nothing compared to what she had before and she still had to be frugal with her money.

She was content with her life though, her daughter grew more everyday. Heaven liked to think that her daughter had inherited the only the best things from her parents. Annie had Heaven's blue eyes and her father's rich chestnut colored hair.

Heaven would spend hours brushing it until it shined. Yes, all in all, Heaven was a happy woman...

During the day, that is.

At night, when it grew cold, was a different story. The darkness and chill reminded her sharply of Troy's fears. She would remember their late night talks together about his premonitions of death.

And she would wonder. What had become of Troy? How was he holding up without her? Did he even think of her anymore? Did Tony even tell him about her? Heaven doubted it and often felt burning hatred with Tony just thinking about it.

But it was at these moments when she had the most doubts. She would lie in bed for hours just thinking what would happen if she went back to Farthy this instant and just demanded Troy's address up front.

As always, the rational part of her mind reminded her of Tony's request. She knew more than anyone how unlikely it was for Tony to change the terms of his 'offer'.

No, she would have to find Troy on her own or give up custody of her daughter to Tony for the information. Often, as the sun rose, Heaven would realize how unlikely the former outcome was becoming.

Her hope was dwindling day by day. The only thing she was able to hold onto was her daughter. The knowledge that by denying herself the love of Troy, she was insuring her daughter's happiness and well being.

All too soon though, even that small comfort would be ripped from her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again I do apologize for the long wait of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though and would appreciate any feedback. Just to let you know, I do plan on finishing all my stories, it sometimes just takes longer than others though. Anyways, thanks for your patience!


	4. Rejected Gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas time again. Heaven sighed as she continued cutting the potatoes before her. It was a bittersweet time for her. Bitter because it reminded her of the beautiful extravagant Christmas's she had shared with Tony and sweet because she did so enjoy watching Annie open her presents with such enthusiasm.

However, she was never able to buy Annie as much as she had wanted to, unless she wanted to dig herself into a huge debt of course. But luckily Annie always enjoyed her few but carefully selected gifts.

Heaven nervously looked over her shoulder towards the door again as she had been doing all day.

Every year, without fail, Tony would send Annie two packages. One for her birthday and one for Christmas. They always came two days before hand, every time. It was now two days before Christmas and Heaven was dreading the coming of the present and what it would bring.

More than anything, Heaven dreaded the note. Not because she didn't know what it would say, no she knew Exactly what it would say. "Come home, Heaven". What scared her was not knowing if she would have the strength to throw it away again for yet another year.

The doorbell rang. Even though she was expecting it, it still made her jump a little. She dropped the potato into the sink and let the knife clatter down next to it

She took a deep breath before she opened the door. A middle age man in a worker's uniform stood leaning against an upright dolly with a large package balanced there. A smaller one sat on top. But on top of that...was the note.

"Heaven Tatterton?"

Heaven rolled her eyes. She knew that Tony must have known that she had changed her last name to Jones. For no other reason than she felt she had no tie to any other name. But still, he always instructed his workers to address her as Tatterton. It was quite frustrating.

Heaven nodded briskly and the worker proceeded to set the packages down at her front entry way. Heaven quickly shut the door behind him and snatched the envelop from it's place on the top of the second package. Holding it far from her, as if afraid that too much contact would burn her, Heaven rushed to the fire place in her front room and threw it in. She knew that if she only threw the envelop in the trash, it would haunt her all day. This way, there was no way of retrieving it.

The last whisps of the paper had disappeared beneath the flames as an 11 year old Annie walked into the room. Her clothes were wrinkled and her hair frazzled. Shaking her self out of her reverie, Heaven smiled at her daughter.

"You just wake up sleepy head?"

Annie nodded sheepishly and plopped down on the couch.

"Yea, the doorbell woke me up."

Heaven nodded.

"Well you wouldn't have that problem if you didn't stay up all night watching TV" Heaven replied.

Annie smirked.

"Mom It's Vacation. You're supposed to do things like that."

"Yes, just remember, when school starts, your bed time is back too."

Annie sighed but then perked up.

"Who was at the door?"

Heaven smirked knowingly. Annie knew when to expect the presents just as much as Heaven did. Maybe even more so, she did enjoy them very much.

"Santa, now come on. There are two this year so you can help me carry them," Heaven replied.

Annie squealed in delight and jumped up, hurrying after Heaven. Heaven handed Annie the smaller of the two beautifully wrapped packages. She knelt down to pick the much larger package, it was quite heavy.

Heaven idly wondered what it was. Usually Tony sent stuffed animals, dolls, paint sets, all a number of usual everyday presents. Of course, most of them were custom made and cost considerably more than what Heaven could have bought, but still, his presents were nothing out of the ordinary.

Heaven gratefully set the heavy package underneath their small tree. It dominated the area. Annie still had not let go of the smaller one that she was carrying.

"Mom, can I just open One. Just one? _Please?_"

Annie asked that every year. Heaven smiled and patted her daughter's mussed hair.

"Just two more days, dear. I'm sure you can wait."

Annie pouted as she set down the gift.

"You'll be fine," Heaven chastised and continued, "Now come help your mother finish making one of your favorite side dishes."

"Mashed potatoes and gravy?!"

Heaven nodded.

Mollified for now, Annie smiled and dashed into the kitchen, Heaven following calmly behind."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two days passed blissfully. Mother and daughter simply enjoying vacation together, watching "It's a wonderful life", playing in the snow, and eating late night snacks.

Christmas morning came and Heaven was being forcefully woken by her excited daughter.

"Come on, wake up mom! Mom, mom, mom, mom!" Annie finished in quick succession.

Heaven playfully batted away her daughter's looming face.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up!" Heaven said as she laboriously rose from her warm bed. She was quickly dragged into the front room and left to sit on the couch as Annie plopped on the rug before the fire place.

Annie crawled over to the Christmas tree and started separating the gifts. Two presents for Heaven, three for Annie plus the two the came from 'Santa'. Heaven opened her presents and praised Annie for her drawing/paper cutting skills as Annie began opening her own presents.

Annie was very happy with her new ice skates, red sweater, and charm bracelet. After thanking Heaven profusely, accompanied by much hugging, Annie happily looked towards her two other presents.

The large one sparkled in it's bright wrapping. Annie pulled that one into the center of the room and started unwrapping the large package. She got to the plain cardboard of the box as Heaven looked on, mildly curious.

Annie opened the side flap and started pulling out the object within. A flash of white, Heaven saw a doll house mounted on a large green 'grass' board. Annie was smiling brightly with the discovery.

"Wow, this is Wonderful, Mom! It's look so real!" Annie exclaimed. And indeed it was, Heaven noted. There was a beautiful front fountain in the yard, the house, or actually mansion was made of real wood. There was even a hedge maze-. Heaven's breath caught in her throat. The house was an exact replica of Farthingale manor. Heaven could even see a miniature Troy and Tony standing in the front entry way.

"Hey, Mom, you think the other present is of their cars and stuff?" Annie asked excitedly as she tore open the second package.

Heaven looked on breathlessly, dread falling into the pit of her stomach. Annie pulled out the second object. It was another doll house, only a much smaller one. A split second later, Heaven realized that it was an exact replica of her own house.

Hardly daring to believe it, Heaven fell to her knees and closely examined the small house. It was an Exact replica, down to the color of her bathroom wallpaper.

Annie, still not noticing her mom's horrified expression ,prattled on happily. Annie squealed in delight as she found her own miniature replica in her own doll version bedroom.

Heaven sat back on her heels, speechless.

How had Tony done it? Well, not exactly how. Heaven knew Tony had access to unlimited funds and resources and could make a reality out of any toy he damn well pleased. But what she really wanted to know was how he had made such a close replica of her own house.

She felt violated. The privacy of her own home was Violated. All of her hatred for Tony that had been dulled over the years came rushing back

Heaven looked up to see her daughter playfully moving her own doll self through Farthingale manor.

Without thinking, Heaven reached out and violently shoved the wretched doll house across the floor.

Annie looked up, a confused expression on her face.

"You are Never to play with either of those doll houses again. You hear me? Never," Heaven ordered as she got up and started shoving the large doll house back into it's box.

Annie stood up, more confused than ever.

"Why?! You got it for me," Annie said. The idea that it came from 'Santa' was long abandoned but still accepted for tradition sake.

When Heaven didn't answer and only started closing the doll house box, Annie continued.

"Didn't you get it for me? Why would you not want me to play with something if You got it for me! I want it back," Annie demanded.

"No," Heaven stated firmly, moving on to stick the smaller doll house back into it's own box. Annie stepped in front of Heaven, blocking the way.

"You didn't get it for me did you?" Annie asked. Heaven didn't answer, only mentally cursed her daughter's reasoning ability. Annie continued hurriedly as if unable to stop herself.

"That means you have never gotten me any of those other extra presents over the years, did you?"

Heaven side stepped her and began putting the second doll house away.

"Who has been giving them to me then?" Annie asked heatedly.

Heaven was quickly running out of patience.

"I've always gotten them for you, I only changed my mind about it this time," Heaven finally answered, still shoving little pieces of the house back into the box.

"I don't believe you," Annie stated.

"Then don't," Heaven replied, still angry, in fact her anger continued to rise. How could she have been so stupid as to have allowed Annie to take those presents for all those years. She should have put a stop to it a long time ago, well now she would.

She picked up both boxes, they were quite heavy, but she was able to manage with her anger fueling her.

She started walking towards the front door.

Annie followed behind.

"Who gave them to me?"

Heaven didn't answer.

"I want to know!" Annie demanded. Heaven only continued to walk further outside.

"They're mine anyways. I want them back!" Annie almost shouted. Heaven continued to walk.

When Annie realized her mother was walking towards the trash can, she hurried forward and took the boxes into her own hands.

"They're mine!" She said again, tears of confusion, frustration, and anger threatening to fall.

Heaven tugged back on the packages and suddenly the cardboard box ripped, sending the doll houses crashing towards the hard concrete ground and Heaven's feet. A hard, sharp piece of wood cut her foot. Pain, along with her emotions were threatening to overwhelm her.

And still, Annie continued, never letting up. She was stubborn, Heaven fleetingly thought, much like myself, much like Tony.

"Who Sent It To Me?!" Annie demanded for what was to be the last time.

Heaven was never really sure why she answered the way she did then. Perhaps pain and frustration had clouded her better judgment. Perhaps she was just not thinking clearly due to the shock of the situation. Or perhaps Heaven was finally too weary to keep the secret of her daughter's heritage from her anymore.

Whatever the reason, Heaven answered in a tone just as final and clear as her daughter's question.

"Your grandfather."

Annie stepped back in surprise, a confused expression on her face. Suddenly, the cold morning air bit through the thick layers of Heaven's emotion and pain. She realized with startling clarity what she had done and regretted it immediately.

Annie stepped back once more. Her held back tears now falling freely.

"You Lied to me?" Annie asked.

Heaven opened her mouth as if to speak but no words came out. For how could she ever explain her past to her 11 year old daughter? A past...which she had a hard enough time even admitting to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? All reviews are appreciated, positive and negative alike. Thanks for reading.


	5. Take a Walk with me

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

A/N: Thanks to all you reviewers!

Heaven stared at her daughter a moment longer, still unable to admit the truth.

"I didn't _lie _to you Annie, not really. I only wanted to protect you."

Annie stared at her mother disbelievingly. "Protect me from what? A grandfather that sends me gifts?"

"You Don't know What he is!" Heaven replied.

"Then tell me! You never tell me anything. There's always secrets about the past, things you won't tell me-"

Heaven suddenly placed a hand over her daughter's mouth. "Don't say anything more, walk quietly into the house and I'll tell you what I know."

Annie nodded and obeyed her orders while Heaven walked determinedly after her, not sure exactly what she should tell her daughter.

Heaven took a deep breath as she sat opposite of her daughter in the small front room.

"Your father is not deceased," Heaven began.

Annie's face hardened in anger but she kept silent.

"However, I do not know where he is. He only keeps in contact with your grandfather…a friend of his," Heaven lied. That was one secret even her daughter should never know.

"When I found out that I was pregnant with you, I tried to get into contact with your father. I asked my father for his address, to let Troy, that is your father's name, know that I wanted him back. Unfortunately, my father is…not a kind man. He never gives anything freely, everything has a price."

"What was his price?" Annie asked breathlessly.

"He said he would give me your father's address for custody of you."

Annie sat back, looking confused. "That's it?"

Heaven sat forward disbelievingly. "What do you mean, 'That's it'?"

"Well that wasn't such a big thing to ask-"

"But you're my child, Annie," Heaven argued, not understanding her daughter at all.

"Well it wasn't like he was going to keep me from you or anything, was he? And considering those presents he gave me it seems to me he was in a lot better position to care for me than you ever were. He probably only wanted to make sure that I was o.k."

Heaven sat back, listening to her daughters words stung.

"I've always done my best to give you everything I could," Heaven said, voice barely above a whisper.

"I know mom, and I really appreciate it. But I just don't see why there was all this fuss over custody of me. Especially if my grandfather would still let me live with you and stuff. You'll always be my mom. And if we did this, we could get dad back. I've always wanted to have a dad around," Annie mumbled, shooting an angry look at her mother.

Heaven sighed. It was stupid of her to ever think that Annie could understand what her life had been like. Even if she did have the courage to tell Annie the whole truth, the young naïve girl would probably not believe her.

"I'm sorry, Annie," Heaven apologized even though it sounded empty even to her own ears.

"That's alright mom, we can make it better now."

"What?" Heaven asked sharply.

"We can make it better, you can go back to your father. I can get my father back!" Annie replied excitedly.

"No, Annie. There is no going back. I will not go back to my father."

"What about what I want? Does that not matter. What about my desire for a whole family-"

"I am keeping you away from your grandfather for your own good, this is my decision!" Heaven snapped.

Annie continued to argue, but Heaven was adamant. Their conflicts lessened over the Christmas break and Heaven began to dare to hope that their life would go back to the comfortable routine that it was before.

And so it was with new hope that Heaven took Annie back for her first day of school after winter break. That afternoon Heaven went back to Annie's school to pick her up. Annie usually stayed under the tree on the West end with her other friends until Heaven picked her up.

As Heaven pulled into the school grounds, she didn't see Annie at her usual spot. Heaven pulled into a nearby parking space and started walking towards her daughter's usual spot. Annie's friends were still standing around the tree, gesturing wildly with one another.

"Excuse me girls," Heaven started. The group looked up at her expectantly.

"I'm Annie's mom, is she in detention or something like that?" Heaven asked, thinking that the reason for her daughter's absence.

"Detention?" one of the girls asked. "Oh no, she's left already."

Heaven's stomach seemed to drop.

"Left? Left where?" Heaven asked.

"I don't know, there was this limo, it came-"

"Thanks," Heaven cut the girl off as she spun on her heel and raced back to her car. She knew exactly where her daughter was.

As Heaven drove her anger with Tony increased. The gravel of Farthy's driveway scattered as Heaven turned quickly into it, her tires squealing.

Not even bothering to park correctly, Heaven simply stopped her car and ran up to the large oaken doors, and pounded heavily upon them.

Suddenly the door opened and Heaven was standing face to face with the woman that used to her maid.

"Linda?" Heaven asked.

"Mrs. Stonewall?" Linda replied happily. It's so nice to see you after such a long time-"

"My Name isn't Stonewall and I'm only here for my daughter, have you seen her?" Heaven asked, in no mood for pleasantries.

"Oh was that pretty girl yours? Yes I just saw her, although I haven't had the pleasure of being introduced to her yet-"

"Where was she, who was she with?"

"Mr. Tatterton was just showing her around the grounds I assume."

"Where!" Heaven asked.

The maid looked at Heaven confusedly but pointed left nevertheless. "Over by the hedge ma-"

But Heaven didn't wait. She was running, running widely across the immaculate gardens, heedless of the flowers and bushes.

And there was the hedge maze before her, exactly as she remembered it. Tall and imposing, enveloped in darkness and mist even in the middle of the day.

She pushed her self forward, going through the well remembered paths of the maze quickly as if she had never left them.

"Annie!" Heaven shouted, her voice sounding desperate and tired even to her own ears. And still she ran, and suddenly she stopped in her tracks.

A vision greeted her, seemingly from the past. Her own self standing surely as she gazed faithfully up at Tony's face.

But wait.

Her hair had not been such a chestnut brown. The scene was not right.

And then Tony was turning to face her own present self. And his face was not as she remembered it. His hair was graying around his temples, and his eyes held a depth of craving that Heaven had never seen, had never wanted to see.

Perhaps he had been hiding it from her before, perhaps she had been hiding it from herself. But she knew at that moment that it had been there all along. And in that moment she also knew that her silly vision was not a vision. That no matter how much she wished it was a dream it was not. Harsh reality set in.

Her daughter was standing beside her grandfather, in the hedge maze, gazing up at him with loving devotion. Her daughter was trapped. As surely entranced as she had been at her age. The loving father figure with the beautiful gardens, offering you the world. How would she refuse? Heaven knew she wouldn't, she would have to save her daughter herself.

"Let her go!" Heaven shouted. Annie jumped, she hadn't seen her mother until just then. Tony only continued to gaze steadily at Heaven.

"I'm not holding her," Tony replied.

"Annie, come here this instant!" Heaven ordered.

"Mom, just calm down. I just wanted to talk to my grandfather, that's-"

"Annie-" Heaven began again but Tony cut her off with his clear even tone.

"I believe your mother and I have much to discuss, Annie. Why don't you go back to the manor. Just keep heading East, and I'm sure you'll be able to find your way out. The maid's name is Linda, she can get the chef to get you something to eat."

Annie nodded obediently and began to walk out of the maze. Heaven tried not to show how much it hurt her to see her daughter obey Tony so easily.

Heaven turned to watch her daughter leave, thinking for a moment to just leave with her.  
"Walk with me, Heaven," Tony asked as he turned to walk deeper into the hedge maze.

"Why?" Heaven spat.

"I need a reason to walk with my daughter?-"

"Stop! Stop with that 'I'm your father' crap you always use."

"Fine, I'll use reason then. Come walk with me for no other reason than to come to an agreement."

"An agreement about what, you have nothing I want. Just stay away from my daughter!"

Tony chuckled. "You're right, I don't really have anything that you might want. But I ask you, if you leave now with your daughter, with no explanation. How long do you think it will be until she comes back to see me?"

"I will stop her," Heaven replied confidently.

"Oh, I'm sure you will try Heaven. But she is my granddaughter, I'm sure she's quite clever when she puts her mind to getting something she wants. And what she wants now is me. Not to be vain, but I have captured her curiosity, at the very least. A couple more meetings…you never know. She may come to love her poor sweet grandfather who was kept from his family by her cruel mother."

Heaven glared angrily at Tony.

"Leave now Heaven, and your daughter will learn to hate you… So," Tony continued, "let's avoid all that unpleasantness and just, take a walk shall we?" and then Tony turned and began walking deeper into the hedge maze.

And Heaven followed.

Any reviews are welcome, thanks!


	6. The Price of Family

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

A/N: Thanks to all you reviewers!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you doing this?" Heaven asked desperately as she fell into step beside Tony. Tony took a deep breath before answering.

"The only thing I have ever wanted, Heaven, was a family. When I met Jillian I thought that I could possess that. Start a family with her. But she lied to me, told me she wanted the same things as I did when all she wanted was my wealth. And then your mother came and I believed in her as well. And she left me as well," Tony spat bitterly before turning to look down at Heaven once again as he walked. "But you, Heaven, you sought me out. And for many years, you loved me. And in return you have become one of the only people in my life that I can trust. You have lied to me throughout the years, I know. But that was only to protect your relationship with Troy. That I can forgive. In a way I admire your staunch loyalty to my brother."

Tony stopped and turned to look at Heaven, raising a hand to brush a lock of hair from her face.

"Don't you see, Heaven? You, my daughter, are my true family."

Heaven felt tears come to her eyes. A part of her wished she could have the wonderful relationship with her father that Tony described. But too much had happened over the years. Too many lies.

"If you care so much for family, then tell me why can't you allow my daughter and me peace? Let us be happy, let Troy be happy!" Heaven shouted angrily.

Tony shook his head with a knowing smile on his face.

"This way is for the best, families were meant to be together," Tony replied calmly as he began walking again.

And then they were at the end of the hedge maze, before them stood Troy's small cabin. Heaven stopped abruptly, too surprised for words. The cabin looked just as she remembered it. The small garden was tended and well cared for as well.

Heaven dropped to her knees to study the small flowers. "Troy's flowers," Heaven murmured reverently as she reached out to touch one.

"Yes, I always make sure to have his favorite variety planted. It pleases him," Tony explained. Heaven looked sharply at him from her kneeling position, a questioning look on her face.

"Yes Heaven, he comes here sometimes. Pity you never ran into him, but he does come home on occasion."

Heaven said nothing but Tony continued on.

"I tell him about you, you know," Tony said. At that Heaven looked up once more.

"Yes, I do. I tell him of you and your daughter. He believes that she is Logan's by the way. I tell him detailed stories of you and Logan living together happily back in Winnerow."

"You wouldn't," Heaven replied breathlessly.

"You think I wouldn't?" I assure you, I do. I admit it pains me to hurt him so, making him believe that you never think of him anymore, do not love him anymore. But it is necessary and I will continue to do so, unless I have reason to do otherwise…" Tony answered.

Heaven sighed and turned back to stare at the flower beds, her shoulders feeling heavy. She was trapped, yet again. Tony was insuring that Troy would never come looking for her and manipulating her daughter at the same time. Annie was 12 now, how much longer until Heaven was no longer able to control her? She would surely run away to her loving grandfather the first chance she got, Heaven was sure. Stubborn, that was what Annie was, now that she had an inkling of the truth she would not stop until she believed all mysteries were solved.

Heaven was trapped yet again.

"I'll sign the papers," Heaven mumbled, keeping her eyes downcast on the flowers below her.

"That's my girl," Tony responded proudly as he reached down to lovingly caress Heaven's head. "Now get up, we should be going back to the house by now."

Heaven stood on numb feet. She almost couldn't believe how quickly her life had been destroyed. She wished fervently to be returned to that happy time before the last Christmas day.

Almost before she was aware of it, Tony was once again leading her back into the manor. She was not surprised to see it looked mostly the same as it had before. Tony silently directed her to his office. Heaven sat willingly down in the nearest chair and watched Tony absently as he looked through his desk.

A moment later, Tony placed a pen and piece of paper upon the small table beside Heaven's chair.

"Are these the papers?" Heaven asked without looking down.

"No, we'll go see my lawyer tomorrow to get everything finalized. I thought perhaps you would like to write a letter to Troy informing him that you would like his presence back in Farthingale manor as soon as possible," Tony replied quietly.

Heaven looked quickly down at the piece of blank paper beside her.

"Choose your words, carefully, Heaven. I will get custody of Annie whether or not Troy decides to come back and spend his life with you. I will go and entertain my granddaughter while you compose your letter."

Heaven stared blankly at the sheet of paper for several moments before gaining the courage to finally begin.

"Dear Troy,

I'm not sure how to begin. All I can think to write is that I love you and wish you would come back to Farthingale as soon as possible so that we could be together finally. But I know that is not enough. I suppose the most important thing you should know is that these last years have been a lie. Whatever you have heard from Tony is a lie as well. I divorced Logan soon after you left. I only ever wanted you. As you probably already know, I have a child now, Annie, you are her father. She has your fingers and the same color of chestnut brown hair that you possess. I wish you could have been there to watch her grow into the girl she is now. You would be proud of her, she draws beautifully.

But those dreams of mine were not meant to be. Twelve years ago, shortly after my divorce from Logan, I told Tony that I was aware that you were alive. I asked him for your address. He replied that he would comply only if I gave him legal custody of our child. I had always known that Tony was manipulative, but I never truly understood how cruel he was until that moment. Please understand, I could not give up my daughter, no matter how much I wanted to be with you. I did my best and tried to make the best decision for Annie. I decided to leave Farthingale manor soon after that.

I found a place here in Boston, hoping to perhaps run into you again one day so that we could be together as a family. Up until recently, I continued on as before. However, last month Annie found out about Tony and instantly became fascinated with her new found grandfather. I am sorry to say that in addition to your artistic skills, Annie has inherited my stubbornness. She refuses to understand how controlling Tony can be and does not heed my warnings. She has decided that she wants to be Tony's legal ward and sees it only as a chance to be reunited with her whole family. By the time you get this letter I will have already signed over custody of our daughter to Tony. Please forgive me.

And now you are caught up with all of the events of the last 12 years. It is now your choice whether to return or not. I truly hope you do. Even though I loathe the situation I am now forced into, I cannot help but be eager for your anticipated return. I will hopefully see you soon. Love, Heaven.


End file.
